


No Other Choice

by Anastasia3000



Category: The Hours (2002), The Hours - Michael Cunningham
Genre: 1950s, Daydreaming, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia3000/pseuds/Anastasia3000
Summary: Laura kisses her friend and neighbour Kitty.





	No Other Choice

"Forget about him, hmm? …Just forget about Ray."

The morning light shines brightly on Kitty's dark honey hair, her flowery scented hair (with a dull note of caramel), soft and smooth like the skin under her lips. Laura wants to comfort Kitty - the strong, confident, charming Kitty - in her moment of vulnerability. Just that, nothing more than that.

_I don't think you can call yourself a woman until you're a mother._

_But to be a woman like you, Kitty... I'd give up being a mother_ , Laura wants to tell Kitty, but she sees no other choice than placing a chaste kiss on Kitty's red lips to explain herself.

"You're sweet."

Laura's heart flutters at the boldness of her gesture. _Sweet_. Her eyes betray her feelings, Laura knows it. But what's that she sees in Kitty's eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the extreme shortness I hope you all enjoyed it :)


End file.
